A Day In Life
by Alan Raymond
Summary: A day in the life of Paige and Emily McCullers, U.S. Army soldier and a Philippine Literature professor who are living it out in San Digeo, California. Rated M for brief sexual content, G!P Paige, and language. Spoby, Paily, and Panna friendship. AU No A. COMPLETE
1. Talk About Family

**Hey guys! What's up? Hope everything is chill with you all. I've been thinking about writing a Pretty Little Liars fic for awhile and I finally got around to it. This will be a oneshot and probably the longest single document I've ever written. If a second chapter is asked of me I will do my best to make a sequel, but no promises. With that I'll stop here.**

**WARNING! G!P Paige!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Emily shifted in her bed; the sun shining brightly through her window. It was the first day of the week before Christmas break and she had to give lessons today, Wednesday, and Thursday. Being a Philippine Literature professor was probably the most interesting job she's ever had. Her students are amazing and she loved the class, the faculty is always nice, and it's where she met the love of her life.

"Em...lease..."

Emily raised an eyebrow when she heard the mumble. She felt her wife's arm tighten around her before she felt something familiar against her lower back. To make sure her assumption was correct, she reached her hand between their bodies and her expression went slack.

"Dammit, Paige..."

The younger McCullers carefully removed Paige's arm from around her waist, stopping a few times, and quietly got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. Emily closed the door behind her and walked towards the shower, opened the glass door, and turned the water on. Emily was not a big fan of hot showers. She preferred the chill of the water against her skin. A small sigh escaped her lips which was followed by a smile when she looked at her left hand. "Four years and it doesn't even feel that long ago. God, I love her."

Just when she was going to step in the shower she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Gurr mernur, Erm."

Emily giggled when she heard the taller girl mumble into her shoulder. She never realized Paige's height difference until she had to start pulling the older McCullers down for a kiss. It was her second year as a professor at University of California in San Diego, Cali when they met one another. Paige had bumped into Emily on her way to Starbucks. She had caught the younger girl by wrapping an arm around her waist before she fell back. The Filipino woman had accidentally spilled her Caramel Mocha on the auburn haired beauty's military uniform and kept apologizing for not watching where she was going and Paige thought it was the cutest thing ever. Paige bought them both coffee and she walked Emily back to campus, getting to know a little more about the her.

"You left me unattended. You're a big meanie, Em." Paige turned Emily around so that the younger girl was facing her. Emily just gave her wife the most innocent look she could muster. The two began to laugh after a brief moment of silence. Picking up her lover, Paige began to kiss her wife passionately stripping them both of their remaining clothing. She entered the shower, Emily still in her arms. They continued to kiss before Emily pulled away and kissed her way down Paige's neck, to her chest. She licked around the taller girl's nipples; she was teasing her. Emily knew Paige hated to be teased, but it also meant the more she teased the harder Paige would take her later on.

"Emily...stop."

Emily smirked and stood up giving Paige a quick peck on the lips. She slid past the older girl and proceeded to stand under the warm water. Paige just stood there with the most confused look on her face. "Em...why did you just stop?"

Emily didn't say anything and continued to go through her bathing routine. Grab the body wash, a wash rag, and continue to let her lover figure and connect things in her head. Before she could turn off the water she felt her back against the glass door in a mere second. There was a familiar look in the auburn haired girl's eyes. They were dark and filled with lust. "I told you to stop as in stop teasing. Not to stop altogether. Now we play my way. Rules: no touching, no talking, no noises, and you can't come until I say so. If any rule is broken I will stop and you will wait two minutes before I continue. Understood?"

The literature professor just nodded her head and squirmed between Paige and the glass. It was no secret to her wife that she enjoyed this side more, but that was only because it happens rarely. After a few moments of silence she kissed her way down Emily's body, stopping every moment or two to lick and nip at the skin beneath her.

* * *

Paige slid out of Emily and held her until she was sure Emily could stand on her own. Emily recovered first and kissed Paige on the forehead before getting out of the shower. When Paige got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, she saw Emily standing in front of the window looking out of it. Without alarming her lover, Paige quietly walked up to her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

"Paige...do you ever think about having a baby? I mean I know we've only touched this subject once or twice; I was just curious."

Paige just rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, letting out a sound that indicated that she was contemplating on the matter. A chuckle escaped her lips making Emily turn around.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, honestly. I just wouldn't mind having a few little Emilys running around. Our children would be gorgeous. Now if we ever have a little girl don't stop me to buy a shotgun when she turns eleven." Emily threw her head back and laughed when Paige said this. She could totally see it right now. Paige would be the overprotective one. Everyone else says that Emily would be, but the married couple already knew who it was going to be.

"Paige...I have to give lessons in like three hours." The older McCullers tensed up and looked at the clock on the nightstand before running to the bathroom to go finish freshening up.

"Emily! It's down to two! Hurry up!" And this was why Emily loved Paige. Always the one to make them late, but to never want to be.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what this translates to in English? _'Hindis princesa. Hindis reyna. Bakit may korona_?"

A girl with long dark brown hair raised her hand slowly, unsure if she should answer or not. "Yes, Miss Montgomery?"

"I assume this is a riddle," Emily nodded and the girl continued. "She's not a princess. Nor is she a queen. Why does she have a crown?"

Everyone slowly turned and looked at the brunette with wide eyes. She looked up from her notebook and gave them the Little Montgomery glare. "Aria, thank you. It seems someone is actually paying attention." The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Aria looked at Emily with an small smile on her way out. Emily returned the gesture and walked to her office. Paige stopped by Emily's office during her lunch break only to have brought her Subway.

"Some chick over there walked up to me and asked if being in the Army was a choice I made or not. I told her it was, then she just smiled and wrote something on a napkin and slipped it into my pocket when I wasn't looking. I know it was her because it said 'Call me' with a winky face."

Emily just slowly chewed her food then stopped completely. Paige instantly regretted telling her wife about the encounter at their favorite sub shop. She knew a jealous wife was a dangerous wife and that's saying something coming from a soldier who has been to war twice. Without saying a word Emily just wrapped up the rest of her sub and put it in the mini fridge she had under her desk. Paige gulped when her lover walked up behind her and ran her hands along Paige's shoulders and neck.

"May I please see the napkin, babe?" Without hesitation the soldier fished the napkin out of her pocket and handed it the the Filipino female. The younger McCullers just smiled sweetly at her wife and took out her phone, dialing the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Is this the girl from Subway?"

_"Oh yeah. Hey gorgeous. You already finished seeing your wife for lunch?"_

Emily raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Um no she isn't. Look bitch back off of my woman because she doesn't want a stupid slut like you. Thanks, bitch!"

With that Emily hung up and kissed Paige on the lips passionately. The older woman pulled Emily into lap. Both women moaned into the kiss before Emily ground her hips into Paige's. Paige groaned and put her hands on Emily's hips, pushing her center harder onto the growing bulge in her pants.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Emily pulled away from her lover and stood up quickly. She told Paige it was time for her to go and just quickly kissed her before pushing her out of the door. The auburn haired woman held her cap over the bulge in her pants when she walked past the person who walked in on them.

"Hello, Hanna. Em, can I get the car keys please?" Emily threw the keys to Paige and walked out into the hallway. When she saw who it was she mentally smacked herself. She forgot Hanna was supposed to come by her office after she dropped Caleb off at work and her best friend just witnessed her about to have sex with her wife.

"Em...were you and soldier girl about to have sex on campus?!" Hanna looked back down the hallway where Paige just exited from. She knew their sex life was pretty good by the way Emily blushed when it was mentioned, but she never thought they would do it in public. Hanna herself had an active sex life, as it was always mentioned to Emily.

"No...I was in a jealous mood, okay. Some tramp was hitting on her even after Paige told her she had a wife."

"So how fast did she catch a boner?"

"Hanna!"

It was no secret to Hanna that Paige was an intersex female. She actually found out by accidentally walking into the house when Paige hadn't known Hanna was her wife's roommate. Emily had thought the blonde was staying at Caleb's for awhile so she gave her the okay to walk around naked.

_**Hanna saw Paige walk past her and into the kitchen with what seemed to be a penis attached to her. The blonde's jaw dropped before she ran upstairs to confront her roommate.**_

_**"Emily Fields! I didn't know you were sleeping with guys now." Emily looked at Hanna with a quizzical look until Paige walked up the stairs. The military female spit her orange juice out down the stairs when she saw Hanna in the doorframe of her girlfriend's room. "Han, I'm not sleeping with guys. I told you I have a girlfriend. Who may or may not have a very real penis attached to her. So if you will just cover you eyes real quick and when I say so, turn around, open your eyes and walk back downstairs."**_

_**Hanna did as she was told and felt a body brush past hers very quickly. "Okay. Now you can turn around and open your eyes."**_

"Come on. We're gonna go get some pizza and meet up with the Cavanaughs. I'll even get half of it with those spicy peppers you like to make up for teasing you." Emily just playfully glared at the blonde before grabbing her stuff and locking her office before they left down the hallway. They arrived to the small pizza place a few minutes later. The restaurant wasn't big only two or three tables in the little shop.

"By the way, have you guys talked about having any kids. I mean you've been married for awhile." Emily and Hanna found a table near the entrance and just chatted until their pizza was ready.

"Nope, but we are going to need to."

Hanna looked at her friend with wide eyes before gesturing to her stomach. A squeal erupted from her when Emily just smiled and said, "I am having a baby."

"Thank god! I thought I was alone." Both girls looked up and saw their friend, Spencer Cavanaugh, standing next to her husband, Toby. Spencer and Toby were the first ones of the group to get married. Everyone knew it was bound to happen no matter how much the two of then denied it.

"Congrats, Cavanaugh Family!"

"Congratulations to you also, McCullers! Does Paige know yet?"

"Does Paige know what yet?" All heads turned to see Paige take off her cap and walk up to the group with a confused look on here face. Emily cursed under her breath. This action went unnoticed to everyone, but Toby. He just smiled and wrapped an arm around Paige's shoulder walking her to the register to order pizza.

"Dammit..."

"Dammit? Oh my god, you haven't told her yet have you?"

"No I just found out two days ago. I wanted to wait a little longer to tell her. Maybe next week. I don't know. I know she wants kids, but I don't know if she wants them now. We haven't touched the subject much."

Hanna and Spencer just looked at one another and nodded their heads. "Okay. Just tell her when you're ready. Just don't wait until you start showing to tell her. Trust me. Anyway we'll let you two talk. Later, Em."

With that they walked away and Paige came to the table and sat next to her wife. Emily laid her head on Paige's shoulder and kissed her neck before snuggling into it. "Something's on your mind. I can tell. Want to talk about it?" Emily just laced her fingers with the older girl's and nodded her head slowly.

"You know how we don't really talk about kids," Paige nodded, not sure why Emily was bringing this up. "Well...we might have to...because I-I...I'm pregnant..."

"Well I don't know why you were worried about telling me because you have no idea how happy I am right now!"

That rest of the day they celebrated alone and with friends.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and remeber to review if you did, or if there are any mistakes. Sorry if it's shitty. That's how I've been feeling lately, and I'm running out of ideas for things to write about. Anyway hope you guys have a good day! Untile next time, NJ out!**


	2. Christmas Spirit?

**Hey guy's! What's up? Who's ready fo another chapter? (which I think is complete shit by the way.) Okay. I know I am super late, and you can blame my parents. They took all of my electronics last week and I hadn't finished the chapter yet. I just got my stuff back yesterday, but I was sick so yeah. Also I make a guest appearance with my best friend. (everyone ships us at school)**

**Anyway enough from me. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**EPoV**

It's Friday, Christmas Eve morning, and Paige is already killing me with her ridiculous antics. Just when I thought I could finally sleep in for five more minutes my wife comes into the room with a box in her hands. "Hey girl. I got something real important to give so just sit back and listen. You know we've been together such a long long time, and now I'm ready to lay it on the line. You know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide. Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind. A gift real special, so take off the top. Take a look inside," I grabbed the top to the box and lifted it. When I looked inside of it my face fell quickly as I put the top back. "It's my dick in a box!" I proceeded to get up and walk past Paige and into the bathroom to go through my morning routine. I locked the bathroom door and heard her whine my name in childish voice while knocking on it twice. "Um...babe? I really need you, like, right now."

I rolled my eyes and continued to apply moisturizer to my face. "Paige, I can't right now. I have to meet up with the girls in an hour. The last thing I need is for them to get on to me about having sex and being late."

"No, Em! I'm serious! I need help! My dick is..." She had trailed off and I asked her what already knowing what happened.

"Em...you're so mean. Please just help me. It's stuck in the box..."

I just finished my morning routine and walked out of the bathroom and past the woman pleading for my assistance. When my back was facing her I smiled and bit my tongue, fighting the laugh that wanted to come out. I know I'm cruel for laughing at her pain, but 'Dick In A Box' was one of the most annoying songs I've ever heard. "Son of a bitch!"

I immediately began to feel bad for Paige and turned around to help her get her penis out of the box. I was surprised to see no mark around the base considering the hole was a bit smaller than she was. I kissed her softly before pulling away. Paige just stuck her bottom lip out making me laugh. I felt a rush of nausea hit me, making me run back to the bathroom.

"Ugh...I hate morning sickness." Paige rubbed my back until I felt better. After rebrushing my teeth I continued getting ready. Finding a sweater to wear I fixed my hair, kissed Paige bye, and walked out the door. Paige and I had decided to get each other three gifts at the most, but an old high school friend of mine makes jewelry for a living. Since Paige used to be a swimmer in her high school years I asked Lissa if she could make a necklace with an anchor. The bottom would have the word 'Paily' and on a ribbon around the anchor will say, "You are my anchor." In the hole of the anchor will be Paige's birthstone.

**Normal POV**

Driving into Spencer's driveway, Hanna came from behind the house and jumped into Emily's car. "Hanna! What the hell?!"

"Nuh uh! No swearing around your baby. We do not want him or her having your wife's potty mouth!"

Emily just made a face that said, 'Oh really?' Hanna just shrugged and ducked her head. The next thing anyone knows is Toby running from the side of the house, covering his head with his jacket. A box of Fruit Loops is thrown out the window along with some boxes of crayons and markers. Toby looked up and saw his best friend in the driveway. Letting out a sigh of relief, he jumped into the backseat of the car.

"What is going on with you gu...oh no. Did Spencer lose her coffee machine again?"

Hanna and Emily had wide eyes when they saw Toby's PlayStation 4 hit the pavement. Toby just shrieked in agony when he saw his precious game system hit the cement. Spencer walked outside with anger written all over her face. "No. Tobes here wanted to see if Spencer could find her new coffee machine. What he didn't know was that-"

"Spence doesn't like 'Hide and Seek.' Plus she's pregnant! Oh my god, Toby! You fucked up..." Hanna nodded when Emily finished her sentence.

"Toby Cavanaugh! If my coffee machine does not show up, you're dead! Do you hear me?! I know you are out there!" Toby sighed and opened the backseat door, slowly stepping on the pavement. Spencer started walking towards him and grabbed him by his collar. Toby's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder, silently asking the girls for help. They just turned to one another and pretended to talk.

"Spencer, I don't want to do this, but I got rid of your old one," Spencer gripped his collar tighter. "Because...I got...you...a...a...new... one..."

Spencer's features softened and let go of his shirt to hug him. Emily and Hanna deemed it safe to get out of the car and proceeded to do so. Spencer put her hand to her face and sighed. "Sorry, guys. I'm going to go get ready now." Both girls nodded with smiles.

**PPOV**

I looked around the room looking for one thing in particular. Emily's gift. A knock on the front door brought me out of my thoughts. When I opened it a young man had his back to me. He realized the door opened and he turned around. I feel so bad when I realize that the person on my doorstep is in fact female and none other than my old friend from high school.

"Well, hello to you too, McCullers."

"Laina? Oh my god! You've...changed...a lot. For the better." The brunette just rubbed the back of her neck and titled her head a bit. Paige was a junior when Laina had approached her for help with the school's difficult layout. Laina had been one of the school's many transfer freshmen and Paige just happened to be in the office at the time. The two bonded quickly. The older girl had noticed Laina had gotten taller than her by three inches, cut her hair again, had her braces removed, and she lost a lot of weight. She also noticed the younger girl looking a little buffer than usual.

"Come in, come in. Do you want a beer, soda, anything?" Laina just asked for a water bottle. Paige smiled and ran to the kitchen and back.

"I was surprised when you called me to help you. Brownie has not been acting well with the new puppy. She growls and barks at him when I hold him and tries to attack him when he's sleeping. That's when I was glad when you called asking about a puppy. Lissa doesn't want me to get rid of the kid, but she realized he wouldn't last long around Brownie." I nodded my head when she told me that. She called my name with a weird look on her face.

"Does Emily know Lissa, because I've heard her mention your wife once, but it never clicked?"

I shrugged my shoulders and got my jacket and wallet. We walked out of the door and saw Emily pull up into the driveway with Hanna and Spencer in tow. They stepped out of the car and grabbed the bags that were in the trunk. Emily looked up and saw me with my keys in hand and Laina by my side.

"Aren't you Lissa's girlfriend? I'm Emily. Lissa's childhood friend. She speaks so much about you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Paige's childhood friend, Laina." Laina shook Emily's hand and just said she needed my opinion on a gift for Lissa. That wasn't entirely a lie only because she asked me to help find an engagement ring so she could propose to her girlfriend this evening. Spencer walked up alongside Hanna and nudged Emily softly. My wife just smiled and said she had to go now and to be home soon. I kissed her quickly before getting into my 1985 Chevrolet Impala. It was a gift from my old man before he died of lung cancer a few years back. I shook my head and thought about the baby me and Emily were having. It brought a huge smile to my face. This is the best year of my life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for all of you who review and help me get off of my ass to continue this. Don't forget to review if you liked it or if I made any mistakes. If not then I don't know. Once agin, goodnight, goodmorning, and good afternoon! Until next time, NJ out!**


	3. Christmas Morning

**Hello my wonderful people! I know that this is like suuuuper late and I can apologize for that. Every single goddamn time I wrote like half of the chapter my browser would close out and I had to rewrite the entire thing all over again. Plus I'm trying to keep my grades in a good place while studying for finals, so I'm posting this chapter before then. Anyway this is the final chapter, but don't worry Baby McCullers shows up. Just not in this fic. SMUT CHAPTER~!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Hey, once again thanks for helping me out with Emily's present. She's going to love this little guy." As if the small animal understood his new owner he barked and licked Paige's face. Laina just chuckled and returned her thanks. In her back pocket there was a box with the ring that she bought for her girlfriend. With a swift hug and and exchanges of 'Merry Christmas' the taller girl was in her car, on her way home. Paige put the Beagle Jack Terrier mixed puppy into her jacket to keep him warm and to also shield him from Emily's view. With a huge grin on her face she unlocked the front door and walked into a dark living room. A small whimper from her coat made her stop and shut her left eye tightly.

"Paige? Is that you?"

The brunette quickly put the puppy at the bottom of the staircase and saw Emily's head poke out behind the wall. The Philippine literature professor gasped and ran down the stairs. Paige had a huge grin on her face as she watched Emily pick up the puppy. He sniffed her hand before putting his paws on her cheeks and licked her nose with excitement. The younger girl giggled and cuddled him to her chest, walking towards Paige, and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Emily."

Emily looked at the clock in the living room and sure enough both hands were on the twelve. Paige laughed when their new puppy tried to wiggle out of her wife's grasp, and into her's. "Let's name him Coco!" Emily jumped excitedly when Paige nodded her head. She then gasped and ran upstairs, returning with a small box.

"This is yours. I know we agreed on two or three small gifts, but you broke our agreement also. Plus...I have to give you your other 'present' later." Emily said the last word with a wink before giving Paige the box. They had moved to the couch with Coco between them so they wouldn't drop him at any point in time. Paige slowly slid the red ribbon off of the white box and took the top off. Inside the box was the necklace that Emily had asked Lissa to make. Paige looked at Emily with wide eyes and an open mouth, trying to find something to say, but her mind failing her. Instead she wrapped Emily in a hug and kissed her cheek, tears streaking her face.

"Em...this is...the best gift I have ever gotten from anyone...I love it! Thank you so much."

Emily smiled and kissed her wife once more before heading up the stairs to get a small bed made for Coco. Paige just looked at the small puppy laying on the couch and saw him wag his tail. "You need food...we'll go get some first thing in the morning. Right now, if I recall, Laina fed you before we left. You just need some warm milk." He made this weird hacking noise that made Paige form a face of disgust. Emily returned downstairs with one of Paige's hoodies and the smallest blanket she could find. They laid his stuff next to the fireplace and set him down to go to bed. As soon as Coco laid down he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out.

The two McCullers left after a few minutes to make sure he was asleep and were now sitting on their bed. A small buzz sounded from their left in Paige's pocket. She grabbed her phone and pressed the home button.

_**'She said yes! :D:D:D'**_

"Laina and Lissa are getting married. We'll have to congratulate them tomorrow, but for now," Paige threw her phone on the nightstand and removed her shoes. "We should celebrate our Christmas a little more." Emily giggled and wrapped her hands around Paige's shoulders, bringing her in for a kiss that quickly became heated. Moans were exchanged in between, getting louder from Emily as Paige continued to kiss and nip her way to the younger girls's chest, removing their clothing in the process. The auburn haired girl decided to tease the female under her a bit more. That is until-

"Paige, I need you..."

Paige placed her hand around herself and lined herself up with her wife's sex and slowly pushed in. She removed her hand and lowered herself onto her forearms, her head in the crook of Emily's shoulder. Emily gave out a choked gasp when she felt Paige slide inside her quickly. She had the older girl gripped tightly; Paige wasn't complaining. After moments of unquestionable bliss they both came with loud moans.

"Merry Christmas, Em. I love you."

Emily smiled and kissed Paige on the tip of her nose. "I love you too, Paige. Merry Christmas."

* * *

The sound of whimpering is what roused Emily from her slumber at twelve in the afternoon. She looked over the side of the bed and saw the large brown eyes of Coco. He had his paws on the side of their mattress, tail swaying back and forth. The brunette smiled before she turned over and slipped her hand under his front legs to pick him up. When he was at face level with her he licked her cheek contentedly. She suppressed a giggle to not wake up the sleeping female behind her. Her Christmas had been off to a wonderful start and she wanted to surprise Paige with breakfast in bed and the last of her presents. Quietly slipping out of bed, she put on one of Paige's hoodies and a pair of boxers. She placed Coco on the floor and smiled when he bound happily after her.

"Alright, buddy. You need food so I should actually take a quick shower and freshen up. Let's make you're mommy breakfast first and then you can wake her up."

Emily proceeded to make Paige breakfast before placing Coco next to Paige's sleeping form. He eagerly licked her nose before he placed his paws on her chin and licked her entire face. She groaned and opened her eyes only to see a pink tongue attacking her. She chuckled before grabbing Coco and hugging him. A tray of food was placed in her lap as well as a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Em. Really."

"Really...it's nothing, Paige. I love you and Merry Christmas, soldier."

The two females spent the rest of the day just watching movies, playing with Coco, and exchanging many kisses. The McCullers enjoyed life the way it was and couldn't have asked for another one any better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and yes, sadly, this is the final chapter until I start writing the extra one-shots to this. Also I know it's rushed, but if you did enjoy it don't forget to review, and I also need feedback on my writing. Thanks a bunch for being patient and reading and for all the wonder-fucking-ful support. I will be absent for awhile, again, because of finals and softball tryouts. So...until next time readers. NJ out!**


	4. News!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you guys know that I do have the first one-shot to the McCuller's baby up and ready to be read!**


End file.
